Dear
by Autumn Sunny Day
Summary: Summary : Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada orang yang kau cintai ? Hanya sekelumit kisah sederhana yang membuatmu berpikir ulang mengenai hidupmu, KookV, GS for Uke, AU


Dear

DEAR*dear*

Summary : Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada orang yang kau cintai ? Hanya sekelumit kisah sederhana yang membuatmu berpikir ulang mengenai hidupmu

Pairing : Jungkook x V (GS)

Warning : GS for Uke, AU

Chapter 1 – Eomma, Mianhe !

DEAR*dear*

Taehyung Pov

Entah apa yang merasukiku malam ini, aku terdiam setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk merayakan ulang tahun Yoongi-unnie malam ini. Aku melihat sebuah postingan yang tak terlalu penting namun menghentak seluruh alam bawah sadarku. Hampir saja aku menangis jika aku tidak menekan tombol back secepatnya. Namun tanganku seakan kaku setelah melihat video itu. Hanya video sederhana mengenai cerita seorang ibu yang merupakan penderita katarak namun ia tetap ingin mengunjungi anaknya. Ya, hanya sebuah video iklan yang harusnya tak berarti apa-apa bagiku.

Entah apa yang membuatku seperti ini, aku menangis hampir tanpa suara. Hanya sesekali suara sesenggukanku terdengar saat aku memandang layar ponselku. Aku tiba-tiba merindukan orang tuaku. Aku tiba-tiba memikirikan semuanya. Memikirkan semua langkah yang aku ambil. 10 tahun merantau dari Daegu ke Seoul hanya untuk melanjutkan kuliahku ke Hanyang University jurusan Public Health dan hanya sesekali pulang, lalu melanjutkan ke Tokyo University dengan jurusan Genomic Epidemiology yang lebih rumit lagi dan berakhir di Harvard School of Public Health dengan jurusan yang sama dengan program graduateku.

Sehari-hari di Seoul, aku hanya bolak-balik menjadi salah satu asisten profesor di lab genomic epidemiology milik Seoul National University. Usiaku mungkin sudah tidak terlalu muda lagi. Sudah sekitar 26 tahun. Menurutku masih muda meski sebagian besar keluarga besarku yang masih konservatif menginginkanku untuk menikah. Aku masih betah dengan pekerjaanku.

Kuhentikan ketikan tanganku pada keyboard PCku. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan saat jam digital PCku menunjukkan angka 22.51.

Hari ini libur meski besok aku harus mengoreksi setumpuk tugas dari mahasiswa bimbinganku serta menyelesaikan proposal post doctoralku. Tanganku berhenti setelah melihat hasil ketikanku di layar. Kuhela napasku pelan dan kutarik punggungku hingga menyentuh sandaran kursi. Sedikit nikmat meski tidak terasa begitu nikmat sebenarnya. Kugerakkan leherku ke kanan dan ke kiri sejenak. Menjadi staff pengajar junior bukan hal yang terbaik karena terkadang seniormu akan memberimu tugas yang harusnya tak kau kerjakan. Ya, hanya beberapa senior yang konservatif. Seperti salah satu profesor di bidang ilmu perilaku yang dipanggil ular atau yang mulia ratu oleh Yoongi-unnie.

Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja seperti ini dibandingkan keluar menghirup udara segar atau sekedar berkencan. Ah kencan. Rasanya sangat bodoh. Aku benar-benar tak suka berkencan. Atau boleh kubilang aku takut untuk menikah. Ingatanku berjalan jauh ke belakang. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya pada diriku, kenapa aku berbeda dari yang lainnya ? Kenapa aku berbeda saat gadis seumuranku mulai berkencan dan bercerita antusias soal kencan mereka ? Kenapa aku malah fokus pada penelitianku atau tersenyum saat melihat hasil penelitianku sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan ? Kenapa aku tak seperti gadis lain yang seumuranku ?

Kenapa aku tidak tersipu saat orang memujiku ? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bertingkah malu-malu seperti gadis lain namun bertingkah terlalu rasional ? Kenapa aku tidak pernah kecewa saat teman kencan butaku tak tertarik padaku ? Entahlah. Aku merasa diriku sangat berbeda dengan gadis lain.

Aku terlalu berbeda. Aku ingat pembicaraanku dan ibuku beberapa tahun lalu. Entah mengapa aku mengingatnya. Aku sangat ingat betul ibuku pulang dari pelatihan guru yang ia ikuti di Busan. Dengan mata bersinar, ibuku dengan senyumannya menjelaskan tentang adanya beberapa perkumpulan yang membuka kelas untuk kuliah pranikah. Saat itu aku tertawa dan mengatakan sangat konyol untuk mengikuti kelas itu saat itu. Ibu hanya tersenyum saat itu.

Aku baru menyadari kini. Ibu ingin aku menikah saat itu. Saat usiaku masih 21 tahun. Masih terlalu muda namun ibu ingin aku menikah setelah aku lulus kuliah atau setidaknya memikirkan pernikahan. Ibu menginginkanku menikah. Kuhela napasku panjang. Kutumpu kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku yang kuangkat di belakang leher. Bodoh rupanya diriku. Aku yang dipuja-puja oleh teman saat masih program undergraduate yang memujiku pintar namun sebenarnya aku bodoh. Ah bukan hanya bodoh, aku tidak terlalu peka mengetahui isyarat ibuku.

Aku tersenyum. Pikiranku mulai berjalan lagi. Aku mulai memikirkan bagaimana jika aku menikah ? Bagaimana semua kebutuhan itu harus kutangani ? Bagaimana saat anakku tumbuh dewasa dan ingin masuk jurusan prestisius ? Bagaimana semua keuangan itu ? Bagaimana aku bisa bersikap dewasa pada teman sehidup sematiku ? Bagaimana aku memperlakukannya dengan baik tanpa ada penyesalan sedikitpun ? Bagaimana aku mengalah saat marah ?

Aku tersenyum lagi. Aku belum mampu. Ibu. Ya, ibu adalah sosok yang sangat kukagumi diam-diam selain sosok ayahku. Entah bagaimana dirinya membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menghentikan tangisanku saat aku dulu pernah memiliki fobia pada suara sesuatu ? Entah bagaimana ia bisa mengajariku semuanya dengan sabar meski terkadang ia marah saat aku tak bisa mengerjakan tugasku namun selebihnya beliau sangat sabar.

Bagaimana hangatnya pelukannya saat adik laki-laki meninggal. Entah bagaimana ia bisa membuatku menangis namun mulai berpikir untuk tegar di esok hari. Entah bagaimana ia menahan tangisnya saat melihatku menangis karena cinta pertamaku. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum saat ia sakit.

Aku mulai menangis lagi tanpa sadar. Andai aku bukan diriku yang sekarang mungkin aku tidak perlu punya mimpi besar yang sangat muluk-muluk. Mungkin aku tidak perlu bekerja hampir 10 jam di lab demi mencari terapi yang cocok untuk penderita AIDS hingga penderitaan mereka bisa berakhir meski mungkin prognosisnya tak terlalu baik. Mungkin jika mimpiku tidak besar seperti sekarang, aku adalah ibu rumah tangga yang memiliki beberapa anak lucu dengan suami yang pulang dari kantor dan kerjaku hanya beberapa pekerjaan yang tak terlalu sulit. Mungkin aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugas pekerjaan rumah tanggaku dan tugas kantorku.

Mungkin aku baru selesai merapikan kamar anakku. Mungkin aku baru selesai menemani suamiku makan setelah pulang kantornya dan sedikit memijat pundaknya setelah pulang. Mungkin aku bisa menemani anakku mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya atau sekedar bercerita untuk tidur malam mereka sebelum aku menonton drama kesayanganku. Ya, mungkin jika aku bukan seorang Kim Taehyung yang ambisius.

Sungguh, aku begitu ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan ibuku saat aku mengatakan aku ingin pergi ke Tokyo saat usiaku masih 22 tahun. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat aku pertama kali menaiki pesawat pertamaku. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat asmaku kambuh di Jepang sedang beliau berada di negara yang berbeda. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan rindunya. Mungkin mencekik hingga seperti tak bisa bernapas. Mungkin beliau meneteskan air mata saat malam sambil bersimpuh dan berdoa pada Tuhan untuk keselamatanku.

Ibu berdoa banyak hal mengenaiku namun ibu terkadang lupa berdoa untuknya. Hanya nama orang tuanya, orang tua ayah, namaku, ayahku, dan adik laki-lakiku yang baru menginjakkan kaki di kelas 6 sekolah dasar. Aku tahu aku egois. Aku terlalu egois mengejar mimpiku hingga mimpi itu kini terasa dekat dengan diriku. Aku terlalu egois hanya sekedar pulang dan memeluk ibuku hanya untuk mengatakan rindu. Benar-benar egois.

Kuhela napasku panjang. Eomma, mianhe, bisikku pelan. Kuhapus air mataku. Mungkin ini jalan yang kupilih dan takdirku. Tapi jika aku boleh memilih, aku akan tetap berada di jalan ini karena aku bisa melihat ibuku menangis bangga saat namaku disebut sebagai wisudawan terbaik dari jurusanku. Aku bahagia saat ibuku menepuk pundakku dan menangis di sana saat setelah berbicara dengan profesor pembimbing yang memujiku habis-habisan. Aku bahagia saat ibu tersenyum di foto kenang-kenangan wisudaku. Aku bahagia saat ibu bisa menginjakkan kaki ke Amerika dan Jepang sambil melihat anaknya tumbuh menjadi orang yang ingin menggapai mimpinya.

Eomma, bisikku lagi meski nyatanya ibuku sedang berada di Daegu dan aku berada di Seoul.

" Kau belum tidur sayang ? " ujar sebuah suara yang sedikit berat dari belakangku.

Ia melangkahkan kaki ke arahku. Aku bisa mendengar dari suara ketukan sepatunya. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan kulempar senyumanku.

" Apa aku membangunkanmu ? " tanyaku saat ia mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu sempitku yang tertutup hoodie berwarna abu-abu.

" Tidak. Aku hanya ingin minum tadi tapi kulihat lampu ruang kerjamu masih menyala jadi aku kemari. Sudah jam setengah 12 malam sayang. Kau tak mau tidur ? "

Pelukan lelaki ini benar-benar hangat meski berbeda dengan pelukan ibu.

" Kurasa aku sudah selesai, Jungkook-ah. Kita tidur ya ? " ujarku sambil mematikan PCku.

Ia mengangguk dan memelukku saat aku berdiri. Biasanya aku yang bergelayut manja padanya namun ia yang kini sepertinya ingin bermanja denganku.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang sama denganku. Kuelus anak rambut Jungkook yang sepertinya mulai memanjang hingga hampir menutupi matanya.

" Ada apa eum ? Kau menangis lagi ? Merindukan eomma ? " ujarnya sambil mengelus wajahku.

" Kurasa semua anak merindukan eommanya saat eommanya jauh ".

Jungkook tersenyum hingga kedua gigi kelincinya terlihat. Ia mengelus rambutku.

" Besok kita pergi ya ? Setelah kau memberikan hasil ujian tengah semester mahasiswamu, kita ke Daegu ".

Kuanggukkan kepalaku semangat sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Aigoo, calon istriku sangat manis. Sayang, ayo tidur ", ujarnya sambil memelukku.

Aku menyusupkan wajahku ke dada bidangnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup puncuk kepalaku. Eomma selalu benar soal aku akan jatuh cinta lagi pada orang yang tepat. Orang yang membuatku berdebar. Orang yang menghilangkan keraguanku saat yang tepat. Orang yang membuatku mengiyakan saat ia melamarku. Orang itu Jeon Jungkook, dokter bedah saraf dan toraks yang terkenal dengan kedinginannya.

DEAR*dear*

TBC

DEAR*dear*

Hai... Mian..

Aku malah buat ff baru saat ada dua ffku yang masih belum aku buat lagi kelanjutannya.

Sungguh, ini bener-bener buatnya di sela-sela belajar UTS yang tiba-tiba muncul ide ini..

Aku cuma sempet nulis belum sempet edit

Semoga kalian suka sama cerita ringan ini...

See you again in next chapter

Remember

Love yourself, Love myself, Peace


End file.
